


Party Favours

by blindedstarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: It's been a while since you've spent time with Cor. You want to make the most of it. (Screw the haters, I'm back!)





	Party Favours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after sorting through my mental health stuff. I'm hoping I can use whatever skills I have gained throughout my therapy sessions to remain in a positive space both IRL and Online! Sorry for scaring everyone and concerning everyone; I hope I can create more Cor content for everyone to enjoy again-- all fresh and new! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: mooshimmortal.tumblr.com!

Here you were, dressed to the nines and looking absolutely stunning in your form-fitting sleek and long black gown, and your boyfriend wasn’t even looking at you. Unable to help yourself, you crossed your arms across your chest, inadvertently pressing your breasts together and enunciating your cleavage. Your bare shoulders sat in a stiff posture as your lips pressed firmly into a stiff line. Stranded as a wallflower for over an hour since arriving to the Prince’s eighteenth birthday, you were quickly losing your patience with the Marshal of the Crownsguard.

The severity of your facial expression immediately softened though, as you caught sight of your handsome partner hovering over King Regis’ shoulder— looking as stern as ever. Of course, this party wasn’t a place for Cor to relinquish his protective duties at all. Instead, he was charged with keeping watch over the King’s protection for the first shift of the night. A sigh left your lips as you deflated a little, slight shame washing over you as you realised you were being petty about not having Cor all to yourself tonight.

Though a very large part of you wanted Cor to at least meet your gaze and openly react to your clear efforts on your appearance tonight, you also understood that Cor had a job to do for now, and that he would most definitely give you all of his attention some time later during the party.

You waited patiently against the wall, amongst a few other men and women who had come without dates or responsibility towards other guests. You caught smidgens of conversation from the women especially about how ‘fine’ the men were looking during the party. Stray comments about Cor’s dapper appearance in his plain black tailored suit, coupled with his light blue silk shirt and deep navy blue tie with red accents did not escape your ears. You secretly preened at how thirsty the women were for your man, and simply tucked a stray strand of your finely done hair behind your ear— noting that two hours had passed since the beginning of the party.

Cor stood as stoic as ever behind Regis, though his steel blue gaze flickered over towards Clarus Amicitia regularly as he watched the next rostered guard hand his daughter Iris over to her big brother Gladiolus for the next dance. After the two siblings were united happily, Clarus bustled his way over to Regis and placed a firm hand on Cor’s shoulder. You watched Clarus lean close to Cor to whisper something into his ear. Of course, you were much too far away to know what was being said, but the way Cor’s gaze immediately locked onto yours from far across the large room gave you a good idea as to what was being exchanged between the two men. 

Remaining still against your spot on the wall, you willed yourself to wait until Cor was close enough to see your face. You fixed a stern expression on your features and kept your arms crossed as you watched Cor approach you— all tall, dark and handsome. 

His lips quirked up slightly at the sight of you, and you were pleased to note the way his gaze roamed up and down your body with clear appreciation in his expressive eyes.

“Nice dress.” He commented once he was only an acceptable, yet intimate distance away from you. 

“Nice suit.” You commented back, shooting him an appraising look before your eyes immediately flickered over to the dance floor. 

You heard Cor sigh softly, and then felt his warm open palm rest gently against your bare shoulder. “Sorry for keeping you waiting. I was—.”

“On duty,” you finished Cor’s sentence, relenting and unravelling your arms from their crossed position against your chest. A small smile stretched itself upon your lips as your previous petty annoyance slipped away. “It’s okay; I’m just glad I get to spend a little time with you now. It’s been so long since we got to go out anywhere together, all dressed up like this.” 

Cor frowned at you and took a step away from you before offering you his arm, “Let’s remedy this lack of mutual time spent together while we can. Would you like to go dance?”

Your smile grew on your lips, lighting up your eyes as you nodded eagerly. “Yes please! I mean, I know you don’t particularly like to dance and all but—.”

Cor hushed you with a gentle finger to your lip, and you felt your cheeks heat up as you realised you were talking too much again. Not that Cor seemed to mind, with the soft look that remained constant in his gaze towards you. Sometimes, when you looked into his usually battle hardened eyes, you found yourself wondering what it was within you that allowed Cor to let his carefully built walls down around you. You often wondered how you got so lucky as to be Cor’s chosen partner of the romantic kind.

You briefly recalled the times when you were incredibly scared of Cor Leonis, wanting nothing more than to escape his notice completely in case he realised you had no place amongst the Citadel employee roster. Imagine your shock when Cor Leonis himself approached you, faint blush on his stubbled cheeks, as he practically deadpanned a kind comment your way about how ‘nice’ you hair looked.

A giggle escaped your lips as you and Cor found yourselves on the dance floor. Cor took you up in his arms and pulled you close, much too close to be performing a formal dance. A glint of amusement lit up his eyes as he cocked his head in question.

“Something funny?” He asked, his voice practically a rumble with how low he spoke. 

Your knees almost buckled at the attractive masculinity of his voice, and you couldn’t help but stutter as you responded, “N-no! Just thinking about how we first started dating, that’s all!”

Cor revealed his teeth as he smiled down genuinely at you. Your heart fluttered at his un-guarded expression and you couldn’t help but lean into his chest, resting your head against his chest and taking in his pleasant scent. In a rare display of public affection, you felt Cor wrap his arms around you completely, holding you close in his embrace. His whole being overpowered your senses, and your nostrils flared as a deep want over-took your rational thought. He was so close…

You wanted him.

You hazily noted the presence of all the people, both of age and under-aged around you, and you cleared your throat as a naughty idea flashed through your mind. Reluctantly, you pulled yourself away from Cor’s embrace, taking in his slightly concerned expression with an uncontrollable smile tugging at the corners of your lips. You leaned up on your tip-toes to whisper in his ear.

“I just need to use the bathroom. I’ll be back in a sec,” you pulled away, hoping that you didn’t give anything away with your tone of voice. Cor simply nodded at you and let go of you, pointing over his shoulder at the wall you had previously waited for him at.

“I’ll be waiting over there. Hurry back.”

Your heart could have burst at Cor’s blunt statement, showing you that he didn’t want to waste any free moments with you. You hoped that Cor would forgive you for the time you were stealing from him with the present you were going to come back with. 

Quickly, you made your way towards the bathroom and waited patiently until a stall was available. Hiking the material of your dress up, you removed your light pink lace panties and bunched them up into your fist so that the material wasn’t visible in your grip. You turned to flush the toilet, so as to not arouse any suspicion, and then quickly washed your hands, your fist closed around your panties so tight that there was very little chance they would get wet from anything other than the clear arousal that soaked the crotch of your lace undergarments.

You hurried back to Cor, heart beating intensely within your chest as you approached you none-the-wiser boyfriend. He uncrossed his arms the moment he caught sight of you, his lips quirking upwards slightly as a pleasant expression took over his perpetually stern visage.

“That was quick. Was the ladies room rather unoccupied?” Cor asked, genuinely curious by the sounds of it. You snorted regardless and shook your head in disbelief at his awkward question. Regardless of any circumstances, Cor Leonis couldn’t help himself with his blunt, borderline inappropriate questions.

“What happens in the ladies room stays in the ladies room.” You giggled as Cor frowned at you, looking completely unimpressed. “Aw, don’t pout like that,” your giggles abated and you stepped towards Cor as close as possible to shield the exchange that was about to take place. “Hold your hand out, Marshal— I’ve got a present for you.” You winked up at him, and Cor shot you an openly puzzled look before he complied with your instructions.

“What are you up to— what is… ah.” Cor closed his fingers around your balled up panties, and you mentally patted yourself on the back for a job well done. “Y/N, I cannot believe you would do such a— where are you going?” Cor called out, his voice clearly taking on a strained quality as you took a step back from him and turned around, heading out of the main Ball Room towards the unoccupied balcony.

There was a dense enough garden out there for you to achieve your debauched objective. 

Part of you could not believe you were goading Cor into doing something so incredibly intimate in public. However, the thrill-seeker within you wanted nothing more than for Cor to take you out there in the open, with the chance of someone catching you in the act.

The pleasure between your legs grew further as your slick gathered at your folds, no panties present to soak up the clear evidence of your arousal. You heard Cor’s tell-tale footsteps following you, like a moth to flame. Your lips tugged upwards into a smirk as you led Cor deeper into the garden until you were sure that it was semi-private enough for Cor to actually probably deem it okay to take you.

It turned out that you didn’t really have to worry about that at all. 

His body pressed up against yours, almost like he purposefully crashed his torso right into your back. His hands worked quickly as he gently stuffed your panties into your open mouth, his free hand hiking your dress up just enough so that his fingers could dip between your folds to see just how wet and ready you were for him. 

A needy groan left his lips as his fingers were immediately slick with your arousal. You muffled moans met his ears as he teasingly rubbed your clit, that deep voice of his sending pulsing waves of pleasure through your ears, right down towards the apex of pleasure between your legs. 

“Caught you. Now,” Cor easily slipped two fingers into your sopping wet heat, earning a short muffled cry of satisfaction from your mouth, “time to learn what happens to naughty girls who tease so dangerously.”

His fingers worked you like he was wielding a special brand of magic. He knew exactly where to touch, exactly where to press up against, and exactly when to speed up or slow down to make you sing beautifully for him. Tears of pleasure gathered at the corners of your eyes as you came so incredibly close to delicious release.

However he stopped just short of your orgasm, pulling his fingers out from your pussy gently. He rubbed your clit soothingly, sending jolting sensations of absolutely sinful pleasure throughout your body. Honestly, he seemed intent on frying your brain.

So lost in the dangerous pleasures bestowed upon you, you let out a short scream when you felt Cor pushing his impressive cock past your opening and into your velvet walls. You moaned, the sound of your muffled pleasure extremely arousing to you as you allowed Cor to sink his familiar girth into your pussy as he had done so many times before. He took enough time with you so that you weren’t experiencing too much discomfort, stopping his movements for a few short moments to let you adjust to his impressive length and width.

Already, his curved cock was rubbing against your g-spot so accurately, you wanted to cry with satisfaction. Astrals, he felt incredible inside you. He always did.

And then, before you could even think on how you could make things interesting for Cor, he began to fuck you with what you felt was all he had and more. You couldn’t help yourself as you practically screamed in a muted fashion with the way Cor took you so primally. His clothed torso pressed up against your partly bare back due to the deep back cut of your dress as he fucked you with passion in his movements.

“Y/N… is this…what you… wanted?” He grunted, punctuating each word with a powerful thrust.

You nodded and tried to talk, except your words were muffled by your panties. One of his hands left your hips and pulled the panties out of your mouth. You felt his slight stubble graze your soft cheek as he pressed a tender kiss against the crook of your neck.

“Tell me now. Is this what you wanted me to do to you? Take you out in the open for everyone to see just how completely you have taken over my whole concept of pleasure and happiness?”

You whimpered, heart ready to burst and orgasm ready to take you and wring you out at any moment. “Y-yes! C-Cor, I…”

Cor gently bit down on your neck, marking you recklessly as he chased his own nearing orgasm. “You what, my lady?” He grunted, his hips stuttering as you silently orgasmed around his cock.

You shut your eyes hard as you pussy pulsed around him, your body sagging against Cor’s as you whispered tiredly. “I love you.”

Cor finished inside you, a choked moan of your name leaving his lips in that sexy tone of voice that almost had you falling to the ground due to weak knees if it weren’t for Cor’s secure grip on your hips. He snaked his arms around your front securely and held you close to him as he rode out his orgasm and then slipped himself out of your entrance.

Holding you up with one arm, he chuckled into your ear warmly as he tucked himself back into his pants. “Satisfied?” He asked you, tone dark with remnants of lust, but teasing all the same.

You whimpered, tired but sated as you felt Cor press a familiar wadded material back into your shaking hand. You brought it up to your eye level and laughed as you realised you were holding your saliva-damp panties.

“Returning your special present? How rude!” You joked.

Cor laughed in return, pulling your hair out of its classic up do and arranging it smartly around your shoulders and neck so that the mark he bestowed upon you was hidden as best as possible.

“Returning the wonderful present for good reason, Y/N. Put them on, or you’ll make a mess.” You felt your cheeks heat up as you realised what he was insinuating. 

You put your panties back on, feeling your release and Cor’s release trickling out from your opening and onto your already soiled panties. You made a face of discomfort and Cor snorted in amusement.

“Don’t laugh at me!” You laughed.

Cor shot you a smug look. “Regretting giving me that ‘special present’?” He asked you.

You licked your lips, making direct eye contact with Cor as you shook your head truthfully.

“Not at all. I’d do it all over again, just to see you lose control like that.”

Cor quirked an eyebrow at you, though his eyes grew dark with lust once more.

“Careful Y/N. You’re biting off more than you can chew—.”

You laughed and winked at Cor as you boldly side stepped him and confidently left him behind as you walked back towards the party with your hips swaying at every step you took. You paused for effect and shot Cor what you hoped was an alluring glance over your shoulder.

“You don’t know that for sure. Maybe you’re the one who’s bitten off more than knows what to so with.”

With that, you sauntered off back into the party— knowing full well that Cor was going to pounce you and teach you a lesson you would not soon forget.


End file.
